Cursed or Blessed?
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village, but he needs Sakura's help by finding a cure against his cursed seal, but they end up doing something else though... Sasuke wants his curse removed so he can kill Itachi with his own strenght... But is there even a cure..?
1. Just Sasuke

**This is my lastest story! I thought of something different, but then, when I started writing it, it came out like this and I hope you're all going to like it! It may seem that Sasuke is a little bit OOC, but deal with it for now. **

**If I'd own it, Karin wouldn't excist, Sasuke would never have left, Gaara wouldn't have had such a sad past, Akatsuki wouldn't wear nail polish and the series would be called: Sasuke. Well, you catch my drift: It wouldn't be healthy and it wouldn't be the way it now… I also doubt that anyone would be interested enough in my story, to buy it. Summary: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Naruto! Why did you bring me here anyway? Why are you… No, _what_ are you so damn excited about?" He could hear Sakura's faint voice saying. He hadn't heard that voice in quite some time now. 

"Sakura-chan!" the ever so excited ninja called Uzumaki Naruto cried out. "Don't be so impatient, you'll see as soon as we're there!"

"Impatient? You call me impatient? Why would I be impatient? I'm frustrated and annoyed. You drag me all the way to your apartment and won't even tell me what the hell is going on?"

He scowled at this. Apparently, her temper hadn't changed that much. He could only hope that it hadn't become worse.

Then he heard the doorknob and a click announced that the door was being opened.

"This better be something good, Naruto!" Her voice sounded annoyed.

Naruto stifled a giggle. "Damn right it is."

Then his former, pink-haired teammate entered the room and he saw her eyes grow wide, her face flushed and her mouth was agape. She blinked a few times and turned around. In front of Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, Haruno Sakura stalked out of the apartment without so much as saying a word. This was definitely the weirdest day of his life and it was only morning.

The next thing he knew, and astonished even himself, was that he stood up and followed her swiftly out of the apartment. In the few seconds it took to reach the door, he glanced over to Naruto and saw his wiggling eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and left the apartment as well.

Quickly he scanned around the street and his eyes caught Sakura swiftly. He quickened his pace, easily picked her up, threw her more or less over his shoulder and carried her back to the dobe's apartment. He ignored her struggling. She felt so fragile in his arms… Then he received a heavy punch and nearly collapsed on the ground. Just nearly. An Uchiha did not get beaten by girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded as soon as they reentered the building.

"Hn," was the reply he gave her.

"If you don't speak, I'll beat it out of you," she threatened.

"Hn," he said once more, just to piss her off even more.

"Sasuke, put me down." Her voice sounded bossy and she clearly was used to people listening to her. It must be the power she had in the hospital. Naruto had told him something about it.

"No."

"At least you can still speak. I was starting to wonder whether you lost your tongue," she said sarcastically. "Now, if you have the decency to put me down…"

"Shut up," he simply said, ascending the stairs.

"Don't you dare, Uchiha, don't you dare," she fumed.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked semi-curious.

"You tell me. He took off one night and never came back," she retorted angrily.

"I'm here now," he replied, ignoring her struggling.

"Yes, _you_ are. Not Sasuke-kun. You aren't someone I know," she snorted.

"You didn't knew me back then," he muttered. Now that was harsh. Even he could tell that. At least it made her shut up.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door and after a few seconds, the knocking was answered by said blonde boy, who was looking curiously at the strange development.

"Move it," Sasuke said and he entered the room once again. Naruto closed the door behind them and Sasuke put the frustrated, pink-haired kunoichi down.

"I need your help," he said bluntly, ignoring the dangerous glare she threw him. Sakura blinked a few times and then bursted out into laughter.

"You surely need help, but I'm not the one who can give it to you," she remarked laughing.

"Stop it. I need your help," he repeated once again.

"If this is about reviving your clan, then forget about it." Sakura glared at him again. She had placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't be silly. That's already taken care of. I need your help on something else."

Now she was taken aback. She definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"Excuse me?" she replied flabbergasted.

"Could we carry on now?" he asked annoyed. He really didn't need the girl to be all over him. He needed her to focus on something different. "I need you to find a cure for my cursed seal."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, finally took a seat on one of Naruto's chairs and said: "No." She shook her head frantically. "No way. Forget about it." Then she smirked. "Bye bye, Uchiha."

She made a few handseals and disappeared.

"Told you so, teme," Naruto sighed. He had watched the whole scene.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. Now this could become troublesome.

Okay, now Sasuke would strike again… so to say.

Naruto had told him where he could find Sakura and that was why he was waiting inside her house. Once more, he heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened and Sakura entered her own apartment. It was noon and she was stopping by to eat some food and leave again. That was what Naruto told him.

Once again, she entered the room and saw him sitting on her couch. Just for the effect, he had gotten rid of his shirt.

"Get out, now!" she fumed, seeing him sitting calmly on the couch.

"I need your help, Sakura," he said again.

"Why don't you let your wife help you? If she's good enough to bare your children, then she must have something special about her." Stubbornly she cocked her head to the side.

"Listen, Sakura. It's not the time to be jealous. Help me." He hesitated before he added: "Please?"

At least she was looking at him now. "Get dressed. I'm sure your _wife_ wouldn't like you being half naked in another woman's house," she scolded at him. "How did you get in here anyway?" she questioned suddenly, looking pensive.

"Naruto gave me the key," he replied, knowing that she wouldn't like his silence.

"I should have known," she muttered, her eyes narrowed.

Sasuke got to his feet and walked over to her. He still had his shirt off and was placing his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her closer in only one move and whispered in her ear: "Help me, Sakura."

He could feel her heartbeat increase against his chest. His chest felt warmer, because of her burning cheeks. "Sasuke! Let me go!" she demanded, pushing against his chest. "Why are you doing this, while you have a wife, probably pregnant, waiting for you somewhere," she asked angrily. He knew she didn't mind the situation too much. He could tell. This was Sakura.

"I don't have a wife," he declared simply, not letting go of her.

"Okay, stop lying, Uchiha," she groaned into his chest.

"I'm not lying."

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Girlfriend then."

"No."

She was silent for a minute. "What the hell did you mean by 'it's all taken care of' then?" she asked confused.

"Not that I have a wife or kids, or a girlfriend for that matter," he explained. He could feel her relax in his arms, which made him pulling her even closer.

"You're saying you're still… single?" she asked.

"Aa."

Suddenly, something changed in her and he could feel her lean fingers running up his back. She traced one of her fingers along his hip to his stomach. She discovered his abs with her fingers and went further up his chest. Finally, she looked up and looked him in the eyes. Her hands were still moving and one of them, traced along his neck towards his cheek, through his hair and back. Her fingers stopped on his lips.

He could feel the light pressure on his lips and looked at her with smoldering eyes. His lips almost automatically kissed her fingers, curious of how her skin would taste.

"How about you?" he whispered huskily, as soon as she had retreated her hand, looking at it with her big jade orbs. She looked back up to him and said: "You kissed me."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he lowered his head to the same level as hers. "No, I didn't." Sakura slightly opened her mouth. "But I will…" Then he crushed his mouth against hers.

He devoured her lips with his own. Sasuke had never really longed for any female attention after his parents' death. Now he was wondering why not. His favorite pink-haired kunoichi melted in his arms. She pressed herself against his naked torso and her hands went automatically back to his raven black hair, just like where they'd been before.

"Sasuke-kun," she mumbled against his lips, adding the suffix again. He smirked against her pink, wet lips and continued kissing her. She eagerly opened her mouth for him, so he could enter his tongue. One of his hands cupped her cheek and his other hand followed swiftly. He pressed his mouth even harder against hers as she moaned. "Why?" she moaned, but he didn't take the time to answer. Now he kissed her, he felt that he craved for her. Where did this feeling come from? He shouldn't be here to hit on the medic that was supposed to heal his cursed seal. Moreover, he wasn't a type to hit on anyone at all. Why was he suddenly changing like this? She hated him. Well, she hadn't said it with those words, but her actions had shown enough. But then, why did he even care? An Uchiha gets what he wants. He wanted the girl, he would get the girl.

_No, _a little voice inside his head said, _don't. You can't take advantage of her. She must've gone through a lot when you left..._ Sakura interrupted his thoughts by another moan. _Don't. You're not like this._

___**Hell yeah, I am like this,**_he replied sourly. _**I am the bastard who left her alone that night. I'm the asshole that thought he would be stronger when he would take off and leave his friends alone. **_

___Time to make up for that, don't you think? _His mind replied.

___**Like she would accept any apologizes**_, he thought bitterly.

His conscious kept quiet. Sasuke sighed inwardly and cocked his head back, stopping their kiss in the action.

"Sakura," he said huskily, having trouble to steady his voice.

Said girl looked up to him with lidded eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for having such an effect on the girl. She couldn't even think clearly anymore. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"You… you don't?" she whispered back. He looked in her eyes and could almost see her heart shatter in front of him.

Once again, he mentally slapped himself, though he felt more like torturing himself.

"Why not, Sasuke-kun… You know… I never stopped loving you," she managed to get out before her voice broke. Sasuke just couldn't take anymore. When he remembered how he'd left here back then and how he was breaking her heart again, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. Hesitantly, she answered his kiss, but slowly, she gave herself in and their kiss became passionate.All his voices were gone by now and he picked her up, never stopping the kiss. He brought her to her couch and pulled her top off. Sakura didn't protest, she only made a small unsatisfied sound when they had to break apart in order to pull it over her head. He took her lack of protest as a sign that he was allowed to continue his actions. Almost hungrily, she crushed her mouth against his again and arched her back, so that he could remove her bra. In one quick movement, he unclasped the obnoxious piece of clothing and threw it away. Meanwhile, Sakura was somehow trying to get rid of his pants. They were already halfway down his legs and stuck at his kneeholes now. Sasuke shifted his weight and pulled them all the way down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura whispered and smiled semi-cockily. "Who would have thought we would end up like this some time?"

He smirked back at her, before his mouth went down to her neck. This earned him a lot of sexy moans from her.

He knew she was no longer weak. Haruno Sakura had become strong. Although, he hadn't seen her in action himself, Naruto had told a lot about her. She was, after Tsunade, the most skilled medic in the village. She had even taken out one of the Akatsuki. It had been a good decision to come back. Moreover, Karin wouldn't constantly be all over him anymore. She was annoying the hell out of him. She would cling to him and try to seduce him. He didn't hold any romantic feeling for her or whatsoever. It disgusted him. Sometimes it would remind him of a certain pink-haired girl, who was currently moving very sexily underneath him. Those memories never disgusted him, though.

Then he suddenly reminded how she'd said that she still loved him. How could it be possible for anyone to love someone like him? Especially her. He had left her after she'd confessed his feelings for him. They were obvious enough already, but to truly admit that you loved someone, someone of whom you knew wouldn't love you back, that took a lot of courage. She still loved him… That only showed how strong that love must be. He almost felt ashamed of himself. Then, right on the spot, on that couch in her apartment, he decided that he would make it all up to her. It was not very like him, not at all actually, but she deserved it. He only hoped that she could heal his cursed seal. He wanted to defeat Itachi with his own strength. He knew he could.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out. Startled, he looked at her flushed face. He saw that nothing was wrong with her. Suddenly, he could feel her hands on her own shorts. Apparently, she was trying to remove them, but since he was lying on top of her, she obviously couldn't.

"Let me do that," he smirked, placing her hands over her head. Easily, he pulled her shorts down and this left her in her panties.

Sakura blushed prettily as she saw him looking at her.

His dark, onyx eyes focused on her face again. She knew what he wanted to ask, therefore she nodded. He pulled her panties down as well and replaced himself on top of her again. Her hands were already on the hem of his boxers, even before he could reach them. Together, they pulled them down. They were both naked now.

For the last time, Sasuke looked at Sakura for reassurance. She was biting her lower lip and her eyes were closed. His mouth searched for hers and crushed down once more. Then he entered her body. He could feel her gasp inside his mouth and caressed her pink hair. Slowly, he could feel her relax beneath him. He kept on kissing her, until he had to stop to gasp for air.

Meanwhile, Sakura was moaning beneath him again. The sound of her husky voice made him lose every little bit of control he had still left and he finally reached his climax. Panting heavily, he allowed himself to rest upon her body again.

Sakura´s soft hands were caressing his back. Then they went up to his head and she made him look at her. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're back, but…" She bit her lower lip on this spot. "Are you going to tell me now why you came back and why you need my help?"

"Aa," Sasuke replied. This was it, time for the truth to be revealed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Tell me if you want another chapter! It's all up to your reviews! **


	2. The simple truth

**Okay, this was a fast update, wasn't it? Thanks for all the reviews so far! Lol, I started typing this chapter this afternoon and couldn't stop. Within an hour it was finished! That quite something for me.**

**Disclaimer by Hinata: I-I-I-I don't o-o-own N-Naruto-kun... N-Neither does she... **

**Naruto: Hinata!**

**Hinata... just faints. **

* * *

**Cursed or Blessed? **

_Chapter 2__: The simple truth._

Truth. She wanted the truth. That was what he was here for. Sasuke needed her help.

He looked at the pink-haired kunoichi with the large jade eyes. Her eyes were pleading for him to tell the truth. She wanted to know why he was back and needed his cursed seal to be removed. Patiently, she waited for him to answer.

Sasuke sighed deeply before answering. "I want to defeat Itachi with my own power."

He certainly didn't want any pity or any squealing. He didn't really felt like involving any other persons either. If Sakura would report his return to the Hokage, then he would be screwed. He had gone through some scenarios.

First of all, he could be killed, because he had returned the village he once had abandoned. He didn't really felt like dying yet, especially since Itachi was still alive.

Second of all, he hadn't planned on returning to the village, at least not until he had killed Itachi. He felt like a failure of some sort. After all, he had left to grow more powerful. Reality check: he hadn't accomplished his main goal. Okay, he had managed to kill Orochimaru, but that had never been his plan. Not until he thought he'd learnt enough. He certainly didn't feel like the snakeman taking over his body.

Then there was the possibility that they all wanted to help him. If they wouldn't kill him, they would at least put him on probation. That would take months at least. He didn't want to wait that long. That is, if it was a few months. With his luck, he would probably have to wait four years or something.

He had to admit that it was his only option though. Now with Orochimaru dead, nobody could tell him how the curse exactly worked. Tsunade was the best medic known in the ninja world. He had to figure out some way to make her help him. Then he had heard somewhere that the great medic ninja had another apprentice now. Sasuke had been curious as to who in his former village was strong enough to become the great Hokage's apprentice. As soon as he had returned to the village, Naruto had, unluckily, walked into him. He hadn't been too careful. Wrong move. Even though Naruto had turned out to be a great help. He hadn't forgiven his best friend for the deeds he'd done, he didn't want to abandon his friend. Then he had told Sasuke that Sakura had become the Hokage's apprentice. Who'd ever thought that? If there was one thing he would have betted his life on, it would be that Sakura would still be the weak ninja she'd been when he'd left. Of course, the girl had potential. With her chakra control, she had beaten him in climbing the tree. Not even beaten actually, Kakashi had just told her to skip the excersice. That had not done any good to his ego. He even had to ask Naruto about the tips she had given him.

He looked at the girl in front of him. She had certainly changed. He was curious about her powers. Naruto had told him something about it, but he hadn't yet seen her in action. Maybe, if he'd had some time, they could spar. He had experienced some of her power when he'd dragged her back to Naruto's apartment, but that didn't show half of her skills, if he had to take Naruto's word for it.

She still looked fragile, the way she was half lying on the couch. The weakness in her eyes wasn't visible anymore, though. She'd grown. Mentally and physically.

"You want to defeat Itachi on your own?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Aa," he simply replied. He didn't expect her to understand. He just needed her help. Afterwards, he could just leave and deal with his brother on his own. That was the plan after all.

"You need to have your cursed seal removed?" she recapped. He could see her think it through.

"Aa," he repeated. He was growing impatient. If she didn't want to help him, she could just tell him. He would simply leave again. He couldn't have the ANBU after him.

"I honestly don't know if there is a cure against curses," she slowly replied. "I need to check it in shishou's scrolls though." She scowled again. "I don't think I'll find something in there though."

Sakura looked at him again. "Do you remember Anko-san? She was Orochimaru's student for quite a while. She still has the seal and it still affected her when he was close." She looked worried now.

"But Orochimaru is not around anymore," he said coolly. How hard could it really be?

"That could make it even harder. After all, we don't know what the source for the curse was in the first place," she argued. She shook her head and her pink hair danced around her head. He felt the urge to kiss her again. Experience the same feelings, he had been experiencing when he had kissed her before.

"I do," he replied, cleaning his head. He didn't need any distractions when it came to his brother. That reminded him of the thought he had before. Why hadn't he wanted any female attention? Because it would bind him to people. He didn't want any bindings. He couldn't use any distractions from his goal. He had to stay focused.

"You do?" she asked stunned, but then her features showed realization. "You've had access to Orochimaru's sources."

"No. I know the man he extracted it from."

"Extracted?" she asked confused, clearly not following him.

"Aa."

"That might make it easier," she nodded. "But I need to take a good look at the seal."

He twisted his neck and showed her his seal. He could feel her soft fingers explore his skin around the seal and he suppressed a groan. Oh how he wanted to touch her and explore her skin like she was doing now.

_No! No distractions,_ he thought. _She is only…_

His mind couldn't keep up with his actions. He really couldn't resist her touch. Whatever had gotten into him, was having the upper hand now. Quickly, he spun his head towards her face and pressed his mouth upon hers. A groan of pleasure escaped his mouth. She hadn't even been doing anything, but touching him and he couldn't resist her. Stupid, fucking hormones. Why did they have to smack him in the face like this?

The fact that she was bare naked underneath him didn't really help. It only encouraged his already overactive hormones to continue his actions.

_Bad timing! Bad timing! _His mind kept on screaming, but his body wouldn't listen. His hands were exploring every inch of her body and enjoyed it. He rolled on top of her and deepened their kiss. If he wouldn't enter her sweet body now, he would explode. _Just one more time_, he told himself. Deep within, he knew he wouldn't find peace with just once more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as soon as he entered her body. He didn't give her anymore time to say more though, because he crushed his mouth upon hers again.

He really didn't feel like taking any more time before he would reach his climax. He needed it now.

Sasuke didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but he got addicted to her body so easily. Way too easy for his likings.

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's eyes closed. She seemed to enjoy it, so was it wrong what he did? If they both enjoyed it, than could it be wrong? It was not like he was going to stop anyway. Hell, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Every emotion he had ever suppressed, finally found his way out of his body. It relaxed him more than anything else. Was sex the solution for his mental problems? He doubted it. It was not like he ever had felt like this, so needy, while he was with Karin. The idea of him and Karin instead of Sakura here beneath him, sent shivers down his spine. Disgusting.

Then was it Sakura who made him feel like this? It was not like he could carry her with him during his search for Itachi, right?

When he finally collapsed on top of her, again, he looked at the innocent face of the girl.

What the hell had he been doing? Had he been using her to fill the emptiness inside him?

"Sakura," he started, but he couldn't get the words out, to apologize to her.

She opened her eyes and studied his face for a while before she smiled. "It's okay. I don't feel used," she replied to his thoughts. How had she been able to read his mind so easily?

Yet then, he thought that his pain must have been written all over his face. She had just guessed the obvious. Even though it was nothing for someone as Sasuke to feel sorry for anyone, he was no monster.

She kissed him reassuringly. "Don't feel sorry, I would hate it if you'd feel sorry about this." Then she finally pushed him away softly, yet not rejecting him. She started to slip into her clothes again.

"Sasuke, I have to work tonight. I think you can stay over at Naruto's. If I find some time, I will sneak in the room, where shishou is keeping her scrolls. I see what I can find out about the seal," she told him as he sat up straight.

"Hn," he replied. She knew he meant 'thank you', though. She smiled. "I have to go now."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The hospital. I have to work tonight. I'll be back late. Maybe we could train together tomorrow?" she asked him, waiting at the door for him to reply.

"Aa," he replied. He would just go over to Naruto's and challenge the dobe. He would probably spar with him if he asked him. Naruto really had to learn to cool his temper some day. Sasuke smirked at the idea of Naruto's reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke," Sakura said, before leaving the room. He would find his way out the apartment. He had to make sure that nobody would found out about him being back in town though. That would be troublesome. Maybe his fan girls would haunt him down even faster than the ANBU. He sighed heavily.

Naruto's house it would be. He would squeeze out some information about Sakura as well. Strictly useful information of course. Like how strong she really was, what her relation was with the Hokage, how they had been doing throughout the years, if she had been seeing someone… Hell, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Stupid hormones," he scolded. Just at that moment, Sakura decided to reenter the room.

"What did you say?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Hn. Why are you back?" he asked coolly, finally getting dressed himself.

"I forgot that you had to leave the apartment as well," she replied, looking thoughtfully. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I would have found my way out," he replied.

"I know. I just didn't want you to set the apartment on fire in order to make an exit hole," she said dryly.

"Hn," he replied, but smirked. That would certainly have come to his mind.

He grabbed his shirt and walked passed her. Sakura closed the door again and locked it.

Sasuke walked through the building, with Sakura following him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied casually. Sasuke just nodded in return and walked the opposite way.

He could feel her looking behind her, but he didn't look back. He smirked. She wanted him again.

He walked to Naruto's house, carefully avoiding the crowd easily. He had masked his chakra, to avoid pulling any other shinobi.

"Teme! What are you doing here again?" Naruto cried out as soon as he found out that Sasuke was back.

"Hn. I see why you're still not the Hokage, dobe," he smirked, waiting for the expected reaction of the boy.

"What?! You! You don't just enter someone's home to taunt them!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

"I bet you're still weak," Sasuke smirked. "I would beat you easily."

"I'll show you! The training grounds! Now!" Naruto yelled angrily and highly offended.

A few bowls of instant ramen were scattered around the room and his clothes were a mess on the ground.

"Dobe, it is a miracle you got a girl," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hinata is great!" Naruto yelled, spitting a little.

Sasuke made a disgusted face. Naruto grabbed his sleeve and yanked him along with him.

Sasuke just smirked. Naruto was so easy. At least he would have some distraction from Sakura now. Even though he couldn't use any interruptions from his plan, he had to wait until Sakura was back with information before they even could start helping him out. He might as well use that time to train and get stronger. Furthermore, he wanted to see Naruto in action. Sure, they had encountered some time before, but that had been a while now.

He would find out how strong his former teammates were. Of course he would easily crush them. Most of all, he had to forget about Sakura now, though.

* * *

**A/N: More reviews equals sooner update, it's up to you guys..**

**Naruto: Oi! Oi, Hinata! Are you alright?**

**Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun:faints again:**

**Sakura: You really have to stop making her faint all the time.**

**Naruto: But why does she!**

**Sakura: You don't know... Of course you wouldn't know...**

**Naruto: Know what? Tell me, dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Nothing...**

**Naruto: You're mean, Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Go figure it out already. :sigh:**

**Me: Yeah, let's just leave them be. Review please! **


	3. Dear Diary

**Well, I updated it and I wrote over 4,000 words! Wow, amazing! o.O I hadn't really expected it to be so many, but it turned out as it turned out. I hope I'll satisfy you with this chapter! Since it's been a while: SORRY! I hope to get through my exams soon and have more time to update then! **

**Disclaimer: I own this plot! Hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha! (Sad and pathetic laughter)**

* * *

Recap:

_He would find out how strong his former teammates were. Of course he would easily crush them. Most of all, he had to forget about Sakura now, though._

Chapter 3: Dear diary.

Sasuke had just come back from his sparring session with Naruto. He had easily avoided the crowd of the Konoha streets and was now trying to open Sakura's window. That is, he window from her apartment… Okay, the window from her bedroom. So maybe he hadn't succeeded in forgetting about her while sparring with the dobe. Big deal, it was not like his world would collapse, right?

With a small thud, he managed to finally open her window and let himself slide into her room. Quietly, he closed the window again and found himself standing in a feminine room. Also knows as 'the unknown territory'. Where should he be looking first?

He stared at the clock on her wall, ticking away the time he had left before Sakura would come home. About an hour, the clock indicated and Sasuke nodded satisfied, that was good. He needed time.

Sasuke looked around and saw a bed standing almost in the middle of the small room. A large pile of books was welcoming him, tossed aside the bed. He quickly scanned the titles. The only information he got from it, was that they were about medical stuff and probably hard to read. Sasuke decided not to waste any time on them.

He looked over to her desk, hardly fitting into the room, taking up most of the space. A laptop was placed on its surface and he decided on also ignoring that. He wasn't very good with computers, so that would be a waste of time as well. She probably would only use it for the hospital only anyway.

Then his eye fell on a half open drawer. How it fitted into the room, he didn't know, but his eye caught something glistering inside the open drawer. It was like it was calling him.

_Bingo_, he thought. With two steps, he was standing in front of the drawer and retrieved the small book like thing from it. The metal that had been glistering belonged to a lock.

Sakura's diary.

It was so obvious that it made Sasuke smirk. No all he needed to do, was open the red book. Though he needed a key to open it. Where would she hide her key, he wondered.

He gave it a thought, before he walked to her pillow. He shook it upside down and a key was falling out of it. Oh this was way too easy. So much for being a shinobi. He bend over to pick it up, but noticed a small note attached to it, reading:

_Did you really think I would leave my key here, Sasuke? You baka!_

She had even drawn a little face, sticking its tongue out. Sasuke cursed angrily, throwing the key away. He looked at the clock again. Only twenty minutes left until she would come back. He would obviously not find the key here, so he would leave now, just to wait for her at the door. That way, it would look like he had been waiting patiently for her to come back home.

Sasuke relocated the diary in the drawer and pulled the window open.

"What were you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked standing in the doorway now.

She was just standing there, carrying some books under her arm, waiting for him to explain himself.

_Oh crap_, he thought once more. "Sakura, it's not what it looks like," he said, trying to think of a good explanation. He knew how cliché he sounded by saying that. What was wrong with him? He hated clichés.

Sakura looked around her room with narrowed eyes. Her sight caught the key he'd thrown away on the floor. Slowly, she looked up to him and he closed his eyes in defeat. How could he have been so stupid?

"Well, that means that you didn't try to find my diary and unlock it, now it that true?" she asked patiently, yet strangely distant.

"It is what it looks like," he admitted grumpily, closing the window to her room now.

"Why did you want to read my diary?" she asked, though her voice didn't sound so surprised. After all, she had attached that note on the key, directly addressed to him.

"You knew I would, didn't you?" he asked, half surprised.

"If you're talking about the key here," she said, bending over and picking it up after she'd put the books on top of her bed, "then not exactly. I just threatened the others enough so I don't have to worry about them _ever_ reading my diary." She smiled sweetly, but there was a dangerous glister in her eyes.

"Che, I don't see why that dobe or Kakashi would be afraid of you," he smirked.

Sakura just ignored his remark. "I was looking for some books about curses of any kind. It's no magic of course, but Orochimaru was after all experimenting with humans earlier, so I figured there must have been some files about him." She pointed at the scrolls on top of her bed, which he hadn't seen at first.

"You definitely treat those books a lot better than those dumped next to your bed," Sasuke remarked, staring down at the pitiful pile of books. Most of them were covered in dust, he could see now.

"Well, those next to my book are mine, those on top of my bed are shishou's. If you'd like to be the one to bring back ruined scrolls or books to her, be my guest," she shrugged. "But then, I do think that you're not quite aware of what the status 'guest' exactly means," she added, meaning him standing here in her room, while she didn't want him to be.

"Che," Sasuke snorted. "It wouldn't have been too long before you would_beg_ me to sleep with you here," he looked outside now. It stayed quiet. Sakura didn't reply at all. After a few minutes, he turned his head around to look at the girl. It was nothing for her to be so quiet after all.

She was glaring at him, even though she looked calm and composed. "You know Sasuke, you shouldn't judge people so easily." Then she pulled her diary from her drawer and threw it at him. He easily caught it, looking rather surprised.

"What am I supposed to do with it? I don't have the key," he said, looking at her as though she were an idiot.

"You should definitely learn to have patience as well," she snorted in return. "Seriously, you spoiled brat," she muttered underneath her breath. She pulled a long necklace over her head. There were a few things hanging on the chain. There were a ring and two keys. She opened the necklace and pulled one key from it. Then she closed it again and put it back around her neck. She threw the key at him and said: "Have fun. Now get out of my apartment. Maybe I'll let you back in if you understand me a bit more," she said, sounding annoyed. Sakura pointed at the door and he reluctantly left. After all, it was her apartment.

After he'd gone outside, not to the crowded places of course, and found himself a place to sit down, he grabbed the diary and stared at it. She actually wanted him to read it. There must be something special about it then. Would it contain her true feelings? Would it contain her thoughts? About which period would it be? He would only find out, once he would open the damn diary. Therefore he opened his right and, in which he'd clutched the key to the diary, the key to her thoughts. He'd never cared so much about her thoughts or feelings at all. All he'd cared about was her. Yet it felt like he'd no right to be around her unless he knew about her and her feelings. Hell, he'd even slept with her. It was his duty as a man to read it.

Sasuke sighed and put the key into the lock. Then he twisted it around and he heard the softest 'click' indicating that he had now access to her diary.

He opened the book and a feminine handwriting was welcoming him. He started at the first page, wanting to know where this whole story started. As he read the date, she noticed that it had been about the time that he'd left Konoha. He should have known.

_Dear diary,_

_I don't even know why I always start with 'dear diary' in the first place. I mean, it's not like you're a person of some sort. It feels silly in some way, though I think it's just common to start like this. I have a bad feeling about Sasuke-kun. I think he might just run away. It's like he's so obsessed with power that he won't even think about anything else at all. I still have nightmares from that day that snake creep bit Sasuke-kun and got him that weird mark. I think it has everything to do with Sasuke-kun's behavior. He's acting so strange lately… I don't want him to leave, and I will do everything to prevent him to leave!_

_Sakura._

Sasuke didn't feel surprised. He could clearly imagine the way she'd been before. Way back, when they'd still been genin. She was just like the other girls, clinging to him with all their might. He sighed, she'd been so damn annoying. Then he concentrated on the diary again. The next part was soaked with tears apparently.

_Dear diary,_

_It shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be like this! Why did he leave? How can revenge be so important to him? Are we the only ones who can see that it's not like him to run away? I confessed to him… I confessed my love to him. I told him we could have fun together, to be strong together. And he just left me by myself on bench. My plans about following him… they didn't succeed at all. He knocked me out and I only woke up the next morning. I couldn't even help with the search for him. I'm so weak… that's what he always told me. I'm weak. I'm a nuisance. I'm an obnoxious, no good, spoilt kid, who thinks she can be a kunoichi. Why can't I be strong…?_

He couldn't read any further. The tears had fallen down on the page and made the text unreadable. Thus he skipped to the next part.

_Dear diary,_

_I want to be strong. I truly want to be strong. Even though Naruto is a true baka, he's strong. That's why I asked Tsunade-same, I mean Tsunade-shishou (she wants me to call her that), to train me. I want to be a medic. If I can become a medic, I can truly help people. I won't be a nuisance anymore. People will be able to rely on me. I could save their lives!_

_They didn't find Sasuke-kun… Naruto fought him and Kakashi-sensei found Naruto. He was unconscious and was holding Sasuke-kun's forehead-protector. I still can't believe it… I should have been there… I should've been able to help… but after all, I didn't even pass the chuunin exams, so how could I have been a help? Indeed, I wouldn't have been able to… I'm so weak… Kami-sama… I want to be strong!_

_Sakura._

So that's why she had become a medic, Sasuke realized. Was this what she meant by getting to know her? He felt more curious about the next part now. As he read on, he realized that it was only about her training. His name wasn't mentioned for several pages anymore, so he skipped some, until he saw him name again.

_Dear diary,_

_I've been having the same dream over and over again. Even since my birthday, three days ago, I'm having the same dream. Sasuke-kun is coming back in my dream… But in all honesty, I don't want him to come back yet. I don't want him to see me in my current state. Even though I'm really proceeding very well during my medical lessons from Tsunade-shishou, I'm still having trouble with the physical part. I'm not strong enough to face him yet._

_You remember when I wrote about the ring I got from Naruto during my birthday? I'm wearing it on the necklace Kakashi-sensei gave me. I think they wanted me to wear it like that. I want to be as strong as Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… No, I want to be stronger than them! From now on, I will wear this necklace and ring as a charm. They will help me getting stronger! _

_I'm really glad Ino cut my hair again, even though she didn't do it on purpose. When we were having this fight, she threw a kunai at me and it accidently cut my hair. But it's really more convenient like this. I think I'll keep it at this length._

_Sakura._

Apparently, she'd grown her hair back… Well, he liked her with the short hair better anyway. And she was right, it was more convenient. Again, he skipped a few pages and saw his name again.

_Dear diary,_

_We've encountered Sasuke-kun… He'd changed so much. He'd even become more remote than he already was. Though when I looked at him, I didn't feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach anymore. Does that mean I don't love him anymore? I have no idea. He changed so much… I have to admit that he's grown into quite a man. At least for as far as he can look like a grown man for a fifteen year old. I was thinking of all those memories. All those moments we shared together… Yet, I only felt emptiness. It was like such a void inside of me. Maybe it was because he wasn't the Sasuke-kun I remembered. He attacked Naruto. He even tried to kill him if Orochimaru hadn't shown up in time. I felt so sorry for Naruto… _

_No, this Sasuke-kun is not the Sasuke-kun I knew. From now on, I will no longer address him as Sasuke-kun. Not until he's back to normal. It's all that snake's fault. And Uchiha Itachi's of course. Next time we'll encounter that bastard, I'll make sure to kill him. But from now on… Sasuke-kun no longer exists._

_Sakura._

He no longer exists? He damn well exists. Maybe that girl had finally come to her senses? She was so stupid. Sasuke snorted. Sure, he'd tried to kill the dobe, but it hadn't been the first time. There was a fucking reason why he wanted to get rid of that stupid cursed seal of his. It made him someone else. Then, he finally understood what she'd been saying on that page. She was right. From the moment on he'd tried to kill Naruto that time, he had certainly not been himself. He skimmed the next pages until he found something interesting again.

_Dear diary,_

_It's been so long since he left. I don't know if he'll ever come back. I'm not a smitten teenager anymore. Of course he couldn't return my feelings at that time. We were thirteen, what was I thinking?! The reason for me to write this is because I feel lonely… I feel lonely as of lately, since Ino has Shikamaru now and Naruto has Hinata. Even Tenten and Neji seem to develop some kind of love thing. Of course, they are my friend, but I don't want to be in their way when they are going on a double or even triple date. It's so pathetic to be tagging along. Even with those boys hitting on me when we do karaoke or go to a bar… I'm just not interested. It's not that I miss Sasuke. It would have never worked out anyway. He's way too popular for that. With all those fangirls hitting on him… Even if he had a normal life, with his family still alive, it wouldn't work out. I know he wasn't interested in girls in the first place, but if his life would have been normal, he would have dates with pretty girls. Not with girls with wide foreheads, like me. Kami-sama, I feel so stupid to even think about this. It's just that I feel so lonely… Perhaps I should accept Lee's offer and go out with him on a date. Even Kiba looks fun to go out with. Just not as girlfriend and boyfriend, just as friends. But who knows what would come out of it? Maybe he would kiss me… I don't want that… But what do I want? Do I still want Sasuke to be my first kiss? The odds for that to ever happen are like the gambling shishou does. She always loses. Maybe I'll just die like a bitter old virgin. Never been kissed… at all. Kami-sama, I'm so pitiful, feeling sorry for myself and all… Get a grip!_

_Sakura._

Sasuke knew he'd been her first… but had he been her first kiss as well? How was that possible? He skipped through the diary quickly, but never found a hint of something like a date or a kiss. He stared down at the diary. He'd treated her like that, while he had been her first for… everything at the same moment? That couldn't be true. Sasuke felt the blood drain from his face.

He stared down at the pages in front of him again. He noticed that his name was nowhere else mentioned again. Had she really forgotten about him? Then something very very interesting caught his eye:

_Dear diary,_

_Oh kami-sama, oh kami-sama help me! I feel so… dirty! I'm writing this in the morning after having a… sexual dream! Oh kami-sama! Ino told me about hers once. She told that it was quite normal to have one as well. But I hadn't expected it to really happen! It's morning and it's still fresh in my mind! It was about… Sasuke! I feel awful! I tried not to think about him for such a long time, but he still sneaked into my subconscious. It was so sexy… but I feel so dirty talking about it! But I must, I can't start the day with something like that on my mind!_

_Somewhere in the forest we met on a mission and after a fight, and ripped clothes, he suddenly came closer and I couldn't help myself but heal his wounds. Then I healed mine and he traced the healed places with his fingers… (Oh, I'm so embarrassed writing about this!) All of a sudden, he ripped my clothes off there where they were torn already. And then he started kissing me! It felt so real! (Ino thinks I'm crazy for still not having kissed anybody, she said that if she were me, she would be dating Sai, can you believe that?!) __He started kissing me everywhere! When I say everywhere I mean everywhere! (Oh, the embarrassment!) He roughly placed me down on the grass and kissed me like his life depended on it. Then I ripped of his clothes as well (BLUSH!) and we did it! IT! We did IT! (I think it was because Ino said it was fun. I hate you pig!) It felt good to have his strong and masculine body on top of mine. His body was so well toned and his hair fell over his eyes, he was so gorgeous! But I feel so dirty now! I think I'll go and take a shower now. Oh if there was only a way to get rid of these images! Even though it was such a hot dream (yeah I admit it), I still don't want Sasuke to come back. As I said before: he left his friends for a ridiculous prize and if he thinks he can get away with it after what he's done to us, then he's wrong. A part of me still loves him after all this time; another part of me hates him though. If he ever comes back, I won't forgive his sorry ass._

_-------_

_I just took a shower and the images are still there, sigh, I hope I can talk to Ino about it today… Oh that reminds me, she's on a mission. Well, that's too bad. I guess it'll have to wait._

_Oh! The doorbell's ringing. I have to- _

_It's Naruto, he's screaming from the streets. Kami-sama, so annoying. He has a key but only uses it to get in my house and steal my food. Idiot. Of course the neighbors will get mad at me again. I'll kill the idiot!_

_Oh, well, I'll better go, he yells that it's something really important. I wonder if he set his apartment on fire. Maybe even his collection of empty ramen bowls, as he calls that rubbish on the floor. How can Hinata live with him?_

_Sakura._

That was the last entry. But wait. Naruto had stepped out today to get Sakura. He'd clearly heard her say this morning: "This better be something good, Naruto."

Oh fucking hell. That entry was from this morning? Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree he was sitting in. That also meant that she'd been having that sexual dream about him last night. He smirked, he'd made it a real-life show. Then his face darkened. That also explained her hatred against him. She'd just written that paragraph freshly that morning. No wonder she hated him. He was a sick bastard. His subconscious had been so right. He was a bastard and he'd taken advantage of that pure pink-haired girl. Kami-sama, he felt sick now. Even though it had seemed like she had forgiven him, he still had to apologize. He had just waltzed back into her life and had almost claimed her. This had to be her very first experience with a guy. Oh, did he feel sick. It was time to go back. Time to go back and apologize. Now he understood why she'd given him the diary.

Sasuke wasn't much of a feelings person, but even he understood that he'd gone too far.

He made his way back to Sakura's house and when he arrived it was about 1 a.m. He'd be lucky if she'd still be awake. Though when he knocked on her bedroom window, he saw her reading one of the heavy books and some scrolls were spread out across her bed. She looked up from her work and her eyes widened, a bit surprised. Nevertheless, she pushed her blanket away and stood. Sakura walked to the window and opened it for him.

He climbed into her room and when she closed the window, she grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Sakura," he started, not knowing what to say. The moonlight was shining into the room and Sakura petals were flying through the air behind her. He looked into her jade eyes and they were questioning him. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he said and pulled her against his chest into a hug.

"Sasuke?" she whispered against his chest. "What's all this about?"

He loosened the grip of his embrace and let her look up to his face. "I'm just so sorry," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

**Okay, now this started as a very random beginning (trust me, I had no idea where to go with this chapter) but it turned out exactly like a missing link! I think this chapter combines the previous ones pretty good. Sasuke has now an indication of Sakura's feelings and he is truly sorry about what he did. I think (personally) that this is one of the best chapters I've ever written. (Lol, I've you don't agree, it's okay, I just feel that way). It's now 1 a.m. and that's why I picked that time. I'm writing this on my laptop and I felt like I had to update a chapter story again. It's been quite a while since I updated one. Of course I've posted some random things, but I have to stay focused on the chapter stories otherwise I won't update them at all! (I get so lazy sometimes! Sorry!) ****I'll post this in the morning though and then go back to studying (yeah yeah, I have exams coming up, so that's why there is a lack of updates!) Just let me know if you liked this chapter! I'm really looking forward to reviews and comments on this one! Thank you so much!**


End file.
